memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Preemptive Strike (episode)
stuff Dogone it all! I just spent a couple hours last night watching this episode and writing a summary for it. My cookies must have timed out while I was working. Anyway, by the time I got it done, edited and submitted; I posted it anonymously under the IP 24.126.34.97. Since I wrote the summary, I wanted it to have proper attribution, rough as it is. -Dave TheBluesMan 14:51, 23 January 2006 (UTC) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Is anyone else aware of a previous title for this episode? I recall during its initial airing that it was called "The Good Fight", but a version with no changes except for the title "Preemptive Strike" was distributed for second-run. I've never run across references to this (admittedly, I haven't searched hard online), but the jarring name change sticks in my head. Can anyone else confirm or deny this? :A quick netsearch turns up http://www.nitcentral.com/askchief/ac971219.htm and http://www.nitcentral.com/askchief/ac980102.htm, which show it was a working title until the last minute. --Steve 05:39, 13 Nov 2004 (CET) Recent background note This was recently added: *''This is the only episode directed by Patrick Stewart not to feature Data in a prominent role.'' Is this really all that noteworthy to have in the article? It seems somewhat like useless trivia to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think it's somewhat interesting. Stewart's other credits : :* :* :* :* :are indeed all Data shows. I think that an exception to this is worthy of mention. Admittedly it is going towards "trivia", but consider that a lot of episode material is close to trivia anyway (ie. "Patrick Stewart and Jonathan Frakes are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series.") I'd lean towards including interesting cast/production staff connections. :I think this note deserves to remain on th Patrick Stewart page at least (as it may say something about Stewart), and I don't see the harm with having it here. – Cleanse 01:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) DS9 or Voyager *''This is the last appearance of Michelle Forbes as Lieutenant Ro Laren. Ro joining the Maquis was intended to leave open the possibility of her being among Chakotay s crew and, thus, ultimately part of the crew of . '' Removed. It's been uncited for a while and the background note has changed. First it was DS9 and she was going to be Kira and now it's Voyager? Can't have it both ways. I've only heard the DS9 statement anyway. – Morder 08:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) some sound editing in this episode At the point where the Maquis are first questioning Ro, there is a shot where she says she's done mostly work on Bajor (for the Federation? I don't remember). The "on Bajor" part is audibly edited in at a later stage - the sound is flatter (without the room's echo) and for that moment the shot is edited so that Ro's face is not seen, so that the audience wouldn't notice she's saying something else than what they are hearing. Does anyone have any idea what the original said? I'm just curious, it seemed like a hasty (and sloppy) last minute change. -- 12:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :From the script available online (I guess that is the scene you're talking about): ::KALITA:We want to check your story. When were you there? ::RO: Starfleet let me out about three years ago because I agreed to do some work for them... mostly having to do with Bajor. But I got tired of watching them placate the Cardassians and left. :-- Cid Highwind 12:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I found that much as well, but that's the final script. I assume that scene was filmed from an earlier version of the script where some other place was mentioned, and then taped over with "on Bajor" in the last edit. -- 20:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC)